


Stay With Me

by RandomRainbowWriter



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Non-zombie au, kinda angst anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRainbowWriter/pseuds/RandomRainbowWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*cross-posted from my tumblr*</p>
<p>Kieren and Simon have a 'no-strings-attached' arrangement, but Simon's slowly falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

“Stay, please?” He whispers to the empty room, but Kieren has already left.

He says it again the next time, “Stay with me.” But he knows that he can’t hear him.

They’ve been having these meetings for a while now, all they do is fall into bed and then Kieren leaves again. Simon supposes it his fault really, he was the one who asked for a ‘no strings attached’ thing, just something to stop him feeling so alone after Amy’s death.

He’d met Kieren in a bar.

They hadn’t told each other anything significant, hell, he didn’t even know Kieren last name until a few weeks ago.

They’ve been doing this for about six months and it’s not so much a 'fall into bed’ thing anymore, it’s become a 'watch a movie and sometimes talk the night away’ thing now.

He knows Kieren’s last name now, it’s Walker, and he knows that Kieren’s studying art at university, he’s in his last year of his degree and he knows that he wants to hold on to Kieren and never let him go. So the next time that Kieren’s picking his clothes up off of he floor, he doesn’t whisper.

He speaks.

Voice clear when he asks, “Stay?” Kieren stops for a second and then turns back to him, smiling, “ I thought you’d never ask,” he replies.

And he doesn’t leave.


End file.
